


Maybe There's a God Above

by JGoose13



Series: A Cold and Broken Hallelujah [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also apparently Thanos was influenced by Jack Kirby's Darkseid, M/M, My speculation for if there was a DC/Marvel crossover, Now there's resurrection, So... seemed alright to match them together because why not?, There was death, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BATMAN V SUPERMAN**<br/>**CONTAINS SPECULATION OF THE EVENTS OF CIVIL WAR**</p>
<p>Clark doesn't remember where he's been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Son of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> **DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BATMAN V SUPERMAN**
> 
> Okay, so, heavy disclaimer here... I don't really know jack about DC or what has happened in DC comics. So, I did a lot of Googling and a lot of reading of Wikipedia for this. This is my own speculation as to how they could handle Clark's resurrection and Steve's, but... let's face it... this probs isn't how it's gonna go down. I know a little more about Marvel, but not THAT much about the Infinity Stones/Gems, so I kind of took some liberties with that. 
> 
> Sorry for how rushed it kind of is? I just... am not that great at long, drawn out things so... 
> 
> Fun fact! Thanos was influenced by Darkseid! So, hey! Kind of the same being, two different universes. 
> 
> In case you haven't realized reading the other parts of this series... I do not have a Beta. Any mistakes are my own horrible errors.

As the mighty Captain America was felled by a cowardly shot from a sniper, the son of Krypton was being revived in his Fortress of Solitude. 

Clark doesn’t remember where he’s been. Just that when he had lost consciousness that night in Gotham, blinding white light and this overwhelming cascade of peace enveloped him. 

This peace and serenity, however, in this space where he was floating in bliss, was suddenly ripped away. Another blinding white light, hard ground coming up to meet him, and the deafening return of sound…

His vision is blurry, something wholly worrisome and terrifying to someone who had perfect vision their whole life. There was red, blue, black; people. They were speaking but it was as if from far away, though they were certainly close enough. Muffled, distorted until the static suddenly righted itself. 

“Clark… _Clark_!”

Vision cleared, and there was Bruce Wayne… the Batman, looking worried but relieved. Three strangers and that woman, Diana Prince, stood around in a semi-circle, looking astounded but hopeful.

It would be another couple of days before all of his faculties return.

But it would be _weeks_ before all of his abilities were revived, the golden rays of the sun shining over the meadows of the Wayne Estate, soaking them into his skin, helping to speed along the process. 

_How_? He’d asked Bruce. A regeneration matrix, Kryptonian tech, the genesis chamber that had spawned Doomsday also supplying the key to Clark’s rebirth. The Fortress had been essential to the process, that old outpost of a once great civilization.

At first, the adjustment made Clark angry. Wherever he had gone, he had been the happiest he could ever remember feeling in life. There had been warmth, yellow hues like familiar blonde hair, a bright white smile…

“Steve… where is Steve?” He asked Lois one morning, _still_ trussed up in blankets, _still_ haggard and weak and useless, overlooking the lake just outside the glass walls of Bruce’s home. The look that overcame her was answer enough. From then all he’d felt was encompassing and debilitating despair and grief. 

_Steve hadn’t waited for him_.

Clark had demanded Lois tell him everything, every detail that occurred after his death. Lois fought, raised voices from them both. She hadn’t wanted to tell Clark about Steve’s recklessness, didn’t want to tell him the _how_ of his death. But Clark got his answers… had pushed and pushed and begged until Lois gave in.

“It’s almost been a year,” Lois finished, voice soft, sad. “When you’re better, I’ll take you to him.”

The anger came again after that, this time white hot and piercing. Then the demand that Steve’s body be exhumed and put into the same matrix Clark had been revived in. But the matrix could only be used once, according to Bruce. 

The fury and destruction that followed this news had been near catastrophic. Bruce understood the grief; didn’t fault Clark for what he’d done. But Clark hadn’t ever felt this angry in his life, hated himself for it. 

_The matrix should have been used to revive Steve._

Compassionate. Kind. Selfless. Wonderful Steve. **His** Steve. His bashful, shy, lovely Steve. But it was too late. Clark was here, and Steve wasn’t. 

Lois, during her visit, presented Clark with the bear gifted to him by Steve on Clark’s last birthday. It was blue, with little shields. A Build-A-Bear special, the stuffed animal was named “Steve” and it was so soft, all for Clark to hug whenever he was missing the real thing. It had seemed absolutely ridiculous at the time, but there were moments even before now where Clark had been happy to have it.

Like a child, Clark clung to that thing for another week. He drew strength from that damn bear; much needed strength and the will to keep going, to fight…

Emerging after what felt like a long night, Clark threw himself into training, once more honing his skills and abilities, and learning to fight alongside… well… the rest of the members of the Justice League, as they were calling themselves. Together they were strong. Sure, it took some getting used to working with vastly different skill sets and powers and abilities, but there was a cohesion there that Clark found that he rather enjoyed. He felt like _him_ again... 

The Justice League, brought together by Diana and Bruce, had needed him and his abilities for a coming dire threat. The name **Thanos** was kicked around, recently discovered to have been behind Loki’s attempts of world domination starting in New York. Worse yet, Thanos wasn’t alone. **Darkseid** , a being as powerful and possessing the same motivations. Together, they would be as though tidal waves, washing over the earth to enslave and annihilate.

It was going to take anyone and everyone to combat these threats. The new Captain America, Bucky Barnes, had proposed unity between the groups. The necessity to survive and protect the earth had the Justice League agreeing to work with the Avengers. 

_Bucky Barnes_. That’s a name Clark had heard before. Steve’s best friend, returned during the events that led to HYDRA’s reveal to the world. A brainwashed assassin that Steve had searched endlessly and tirelessly to find. Clark knew those pains as though they were his own, having held Steve many nights after the revelation that his friend lived, holding Steve and trying to take that pain for himself. Bucky had been the last thing Steve saw as the life had left his body...

The decision to meet on neutral turf had seemed a good one to make. However, it turned out to be a disastrous gathering. Too many egos and too many disagreements. So much for the importance of necessity…

“Steve wouldn’t have wanted this,” Clark found himself murmuring, standing back and watching the whole debacle. Having been over heard by Bucky, the new shield wielder nodded in agreement. 

“He should be here… he would have been the glue we needed. I can’t lead like he could… can't rouse that fighting team spirit...”

“There might be a way,” came the smooth, almost mechanical voice of Vision at Clark’s other side. “A way to bring the captain back…”

Both Bucky and Clark perked to attention.

“What the fu—Why haven’t you said anything _before_?” Bucky growled, ire apparent. “If there was a way to save him… bring him back… we coulda done this a year ago, Viz!”

“My apologies. I did not say anything before because I did not wish to give hope to something that will most likely not work. But _now_ … our need for a cohesive leader is great… there _is_ hope. That hope will sorely be needed.”

“Then how?” Clark asked, desperation in his tone.

“The Stones. The Stones that Thanos so covets.”


	2. The Kid from Brooklyn

It takes one long, grueling month. As far as they knew Thanos only had one or two of the Infinity Stones in his possession, having wreaked havoc in Asgard and in the Nova Empire. But he was coming for the others. There were six total, with an unknown amount of them present on earth.

Darkseid, on his part, sent lackeys to wreak havoc wherever they could, a precursor of what was to come, testing the limits of earth and its defenses. Testing the limits of earth's heroes...

Between helping to combat these attacks and their search for the right Stones, Bucky and Clark were able to locate the Soul Stone _and_ the Time Stone, but not easily. Ancient texts, knowledge from Vision… It had taken some convincing of Doctor Stephen Strange to hand over the Soul Stone. But, in their surprising luck, the Sorcerer Supreme gave them a bead on the Time Stone. 

This particular Stone had been protected by an ancient sect of monks entrenched deep in the Himalayas. It hadn’t been so easy to convince _them_ , but the intention and almost pure hopefulness of bringing an integral hero back from the dead at earth's darkest time somehow worked in their favor. They’d been read and deemed worthy of the Stone.

Steve’s body had been interred in Arlington Cemetery. Though the Avengers, mainly Bucky, fought to have him buried with his parents, the government would not release his body. Instead, the captain was buried near the rest of the Howling Commandos, a fact that Steve wouldn’t have minded; honestly be honored, no doubt.

Wreaths were forever placed at the foot of the grave marker, from admirers and Avengers alike. To many, despite his stance on the Accords and being branded a terrorist, he was still a hero, always would be, fighting for the underdog.

It is with the ideal of the greater good on their side that Clark, Bucky, Rhodey and Sam stole by cover of night into the cemetery. It didn’t take long to dig up the coffin; still rather shiny and lacquered even after an entire year in the ground.

The suspense and anticipation were almost suffocating within Clark. Fate had kept them apart, and now fate may bring them back together again…

In respect to Steve, they kept the coffin closed as they brought it into Tony’s labs in Avengers’ Tower. 

Vision was prepared, had been doing so since Bucky and Clark had set out on their quest. As Vision was “powered” by the Mind Stone, he would be their best bet as to having the knowledge on how to work the Soul and Time Stone. The android had explained it thus: the Soul Stone was a way to harness and steal someone’s soul, it would be used to call back Steve’s from the Hereafter; the Time Stone would reverse whatever effects of decomposition that had taken hold on Steve’s corporeal form. The plan wasn’t fool proof, but it was worth a chance.

Clark stayed present the entire time. It took hours and it was good Vision didn’t need sleep. Another wave of attacks from Darkseid came, but Clark refused to leave. It was difficult enough to convince Bucky to go… to fight. He only left on the promise that Clark would remain; that he would be here for if— **when** Steve awoke.

Clark could _feel_ the raw power in the room; such was the might of three Infinity Stones in one space. It was electric, suffocating, unstable… if he and Vision had been anyone else, an alien and an android, they sure would have perished. If this was how it felt with half… Clark couldn’t imagine all _six_ Stones united for ultimate power; whether for good or evil.

It was as if a maelstrom had formed in the middle of the lab. Papers were flying everywhere, machinery and computers were rattling where they sat. The transparent cloud enveloped the coffin, wood creaking as though it would crack. It was all Clark could do to stay back, hands curling into fists, that feeling of helplessness nearly choking, every prayer he could send up and out to whomever may be listening. He wanted this to work… _needed_ this to work…

When the whirlwind died, there was complete and utter silence. And for a moment, Clark thought it hadn't worked..

_Thud, thud, thud_ against the sides of the coffin.

Clark was across the room in a blink, wrenching the lid open so quickly that the top portion was ripped from its hinges, flying across the room into some (probably expensive) lab equipment. 

What was revealed was the most beautiful sight Clark had ever seen…

Steve lay, clothed in a pristine, fresh Captain America uniform, blinking against the sudden onslaught of light. His baby blue gaze was unfocused, pupils dilated. Clark could empathize, having experienced this sudden wrenching back into reality. Steve strained as though to move, but limbs were uncooperative.

“It’s okay, Steve.” Clark said, breathlessly, excited, as he ripped open the bottom part of the lid as well, to keep the captain from feeling enclosed. Clark remembered that particular fear of Steve’s, probably from seventy years of being frozen. Clark was the only person that Steve had ever admitted that there were times he was sure he was alert during those long, cold years…

Vision stood back, slumping into a chair, no doubt exhausted from the exertion.

“Where am I?” Steve asked frantically, arm strength returning, hands flailing outward for purchase. “ _Where am I_?”

You’re in Avengers’ Tower,” Clark replied, reaching in to pull Steve up and out of the box. “In New York. _You’re safe_. It’s—It’s me… Clark…”

A few more blinks and Steve’s eyes finally came into focus, pupils retracting and dilating, adjusting to the meager light in the room. “C-Clark?” his voice was breathless as well, rough and cracking from ill use. “Yo-You’re alive! H-How?”

Clark couldn’t help but grin, a little breathy laughter, yanking the blonde out of the coffin and into a bone-crushing hug. Fingers sifted into soft, flaxen hair, taking in the solid, still slightly chilled line of Steve’s body against his.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell it to you later.” Clark murmured, before burying his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, familiar scent still clinging to the captain’s body. Smells of home. Of belonging. Of love. “You had another long nap, old man. Now it’s time to go to work.”

Steve could barely stand, but he didn’t need to, Clark had a strong hold on him. The only thing that he could process in that moment was Clark’s body against his. Very real, very much alive, Steve's ear hovering over a strong beating heart. Steve wished he knew what higher power he had pleased, because he owed Them as much tribute in thanks as he could manage. Later, he would think on what he remembered about where he had been, but now… now he would revel about being in Clark’s safe arms.

Long adjustment periods be damned. _His_ Steve was ready to do his job, to help save and protect all of mankind… As was _his_ Clark, that shining beacon of hope...

Finally reunited, Captain America and Superman took on the enemies of the world, invincible together. Steve had been the much-needed strong leader the Avengers and Justice League had lacked, uniting the two teams with a rousing speech that had Clark puffing out his chest with pride. The teams _together_ defeated Thanos and Darkseid, through much trial and tribulation and a moment when all hope had seemed lost, more help came in the form of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

There had been no time to celebrate their reunion, what with having to throw themselves into what they both did best. But when the dust had cleared and they had all come out victorious? Oh, how they celebrated…

**Author's Note:**

> So... not gonna lie... been kickin' around the idea of writing just HOW it is that Clark and Steve celebrate... if you get my meaning... *wink wink* *nudge nudge*


End file.
